This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. NONHUMAN PRIMATE VETERINARY CLINICAL EDUCATION PROGRAM/CLINICAL RESIDENCY is a two year program to provide clinical experience and didactic education to post graduate veterinarians interested in pursuing a career in nonhuman primate (NHP) medicine. The intent is to produce highly qualified veterinarians with expertise in providing veterinary care and oversight of research projects using NHPs. Training includes rotations through the clinical veterinary areas in the Division of Animal Resources, as well as training and exposure to nonclinical areas integral to the use of NHP in biomedical research such as psychological enrichment, husbandry, operation, SPF surveillance, resource management and the IACUC. External rotations for exposure to species not housed at ONPRC and other NHP management systems are also provided for. Didactic training is provided to cover NHP, other laboratory animal species, regulatory guiddelines,and related laboratory animal topics. Trainees are expected to participate regularly in clinical rounds, institutional veterinary rounds, NPRC Consortium Virtual Grand Rounds and at national meetings such as Association of Primate Veterinarians (APV) or American Association of Laboratory Animal Science (AALAS.)